silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
Creating PCs For Silver & Bone Upon being accepted into the group a Player can then begin creating their character, They will receive 10 Silvers to spend on creating their character. Silvers are like points used to purchase Abilities, though not all Abilities can be purchased through spending Silvers. Some require the fulfilment of challenges first. A Player will receive Silvers for their characters in the following situations: * Upon completion of a challenge or prompt. * Participation in special RP events. * When an RP group has completed a specific challenge in an RP event, the GM may distribute Silvers. * Submitting a deviation to the RP Scene/Archive folder. Distribution of Silvers to Players MUST be approved by a mod. You cannot give yourself Silvers. Important Tips for Character Creation Upon character creation, the PC is awarded 10 silver with which they can pick abilities that make up the character’s background and history. At character creation, a player should consider their character’s story. How long before entering Chambury have they been a werewolf? Where they magically aware before they became a werewolf, or did they only learn about the supernatural after being infected? Where they born a lycanthrope and have been a clan member their entire life? Consider all of this when picking what abilities to sink silvers into. A PC who spent their life in the military before becoming a Lycanthrope is more likely to have human skills trained than werewolf. A natural born Lycanthrope may lack human and mystic abilities altogether and be heavily invested in a clan or shape before play begins. A PC may optionally spend 2 silver on one of the four shapes, to unlock it with the player submitted character sheet, as long as they provide an appropriate reason as part of their background to start with it. It lets them avoid the form challenge to get themselves a particular form. If a character pre-joins a Clan outside of Chambury, they may do so for free and select one free Clan ability. If they complete the Clan Entry challenge after their character becomes active in the group/in Chambury, they may take an additional free Clan Ability, as well as a Silver for completing that challenge. Former Cinocephali PCs require moderator approval, as it is considered an "NPC" Clan. Once all silvers are spent, the character sheet should be written up fully, including a list of all their base abilities, as well as calculating their Bones Per Scene (See The Fate System section.). A human character has 3, and upon becoming a lycanthrope they have 5. Unlocked forms grant them +1 bone for each form unlocked, and lastly the ability Willful grants 1 bone per rank. Bones are useful during live or forum RP and work to counter luck, and are covered under the Mechanics section. Also, during character design the player must have an Eclipsed form chosen. '''A werewolf in its usual state is typically controlled by the more rational human mind. But there are times when the animal mind will take charge, either through emotional compromise, trauma, or if it's a particularly willful Other Half. In this state, the werewolf will function very much like an animal. For more detailed information on Eclipsing, Rage, and Hunger, please see the Eclipsing section. '''It is therefore understood that the type of relationship they have with their beast mind is important. Whether the character is in conflict, or at peace, or if they work as different aspects of the same person, or as completely different entities all depend on how the PC is written. This will play into Eclipsing, as the animal mind and instinct become dominant in that shape, so establishing a well fleshed out character to start can help a great deal in writing them and keeping them consistent. Making an evolving, relatable emotional character is dependent on consistency, and helps with figuring out how they’d act in situations unfamiliar to the Player. For Character Building Resources, Guides, and Tips, check out our ever-expanding Resource section. PCs Are: * Never human or other races such as demon or Fae. (This may change as demand increases. For example, if more Players demand that humans be a PC race rather than NPC, we can look into making this happen.) * Always shapeshifters * Never Elders nor Alphas * Can become Alphas or Elders but then must become NPCs * PCs can gain Silvers to be spent on abilities * PCs, by default, are subject to their Character Use clause on their reference sheets. PCs may never be RP'ed by another player without explicit permission given by their creator. NPCS Are: * Human or other non-lycanthrope races * Elders or Alphas * Can never become a PC * Cannot earn Silvers for abilities. Players must seek mod approval before changing anything on their ref sheets. * Usually more powerful ability-wise than the average PC * Can be used as a contact or reference in other RPs by other characters unless otherwise specified. (See the Code of Conduct for information on Player "properties".) * Can be RP'ed by other Players, though please ask the NPCs creator before doing so and double check that character's Character Use section on their ref sheet for more specific information. For the sake of authenticity (and sheer politeness), most Players tend to prefer if the NPC's creator can RP the character themselves, particularly if it is a long scene or significant role in the story. Brief appearances, however, can be enacted by the current Players if they feel confident enough to do so. * Summary of above: NPCs can, by default, be used by other Players, but the Character Use section on their reference sheets will always override this rule. Submitting Your Character Sheet After joining, submitting your character sheet counts as your first art challenge here at SnB, but the title must contain the full name of your character. So, it can look something like this: Silver and Bone - Autumn Isen Essentially, it doesn't matter just so long as we know it's for our group and it has the name of your character in the title. Your first character in SnB can be any of the following species: * Wolf (Most species of wolf unless otherwise noted. I.E. Maned Wolf.) * Coyote * Red Fox * Grey Fox * Tiger (Most species of tiger unless otherwise noted.) * African Lion * Leopard * Wild Cat (these basically resemble house cats and are the only were species that you could potentially base on the look of a domesticated animal, e.g. calico coloration.) * Cougar/Puma * South American Jaguar This list is composed of the most "common" were species in the SnB universe. WereWOLVES, however, are considered to be the number one most common. After you submit your first playable character (or PC), you are free to make another character of a different, Uncommon, species (See below for more information on this.) If you wish to make an Elder or NPC (Nearly Playable Character) please Note the group with your idea ahead of time. If you are an artist, character sheets must be fully coloured and contain the following information: # A clear image of your character in his/her human form, as well as their werewolf form. You may include their alternate forms if you desire, but please have them blurred or uncoloured until you have unlocked it. Check here for an idea on what parameters we are looking for in regards to size and appearance of our werewolves. # Please include a simple background. We're talking about a completed work after all. # The name of your character and their Clan. # If you are a writer, you may commission an artist to create a visual reference sheet of your character for you, but all challenges must be completed by yourself. # Even if you are an artist, you do not have to submit a visual reference for your character sheet, but it is highly preferred. To post your character sheet on the wiki, go here. To post your character sheet on DeviantArt, observe the following: Please include the following in the description of your character sheet: ' '''Name: '(Be sure to check the Character Listing page to see if a name hasn't been taken yet. You can also check the DA page since some characters are not yet on the wiki.) '''Silvers: (Current amount. Adjust accordingly.) Bones per Scene: (See Mechanics for more information. This is where you will put your cumulative amount of Bones per Scene, this includes any Bones you get from having additional, unlocked Forms and Abilities such as Willful.) Clan name: (If no Clan, put "N/A". Please note that being unaffiliated with a Clan can only be temporary. A PC must eventually choose a Clan to associate with. See below for a list of risks that the PC may suffer without Clan affiliation.) Status: (If they have a status within the Clan, whether Elder, Alpha or simply Member.) Clan Relationships: (Optional. How other Clans view you, example: Versipellis: Allied Ulfhednar: Neutral Lycaon: Neutral Cinocephali: Suspicious) Pack name: (when/if they belong to one) Werespecies: (whether they are a wolf, tiger, bat, etc.) Forms: ("Human" and "Were" forms are standard. You do not have to list them.) Eclipsed Form: (What shape does your character take when they are completely overcome by their animal personality. This is usually their were form unless they have access to another, preferred form.) Age or DOB: Complexion: Gender: Eye color: (Transformed) Eye color: (If different from human) Hair color/style: (Transformed)Fur/scale color/pattern: Build: (Whether they are tall, short, athletic, overweight, etc.) (Transformed) Build: Height: (Transformed) Height: Personality: Background: Random Facts: (optional) Abilities: (List vertically with the ability type in each heading. Ex: Human: Arms (Rank 1) Mystic: Let It Flow Were: At-Will Shifting (Rank 2) Regeneration Clan: Fury Cold Rage Elder: Expert Command Dominant Presence) Character Use: (Mention here the conditions under which your character may be used, if at all, for art and writing challenges. Please be sure to indicate whether it is acceptable if your character may be killed or permanently maimed during RP or in challenges!) Character Use - Rumors: (This section is for RP purposes and is optional to include in your ref sheet. Ideally this information could be used to inspire RP with others, particularly new players or potential partners. In this section include the following: 5 Rumors related to their reputation - 2 good, 2 bad, 1 false.) Descriptions for alternate forms (when obtained). This applies to all alternate forms, so make a new list for every form you unlock.: Form: Eye color: Height: Build: Fur/scale color/pattern: Abilities: Misc.: (Any other qualities you feel the need to mention.) Updating Your Character Sheet Every time you purchase an Ability, you must subtract that amount from your current amount of Silvers. So, for example: • Autumn's Player has 2 Silvers. This is clearly listed on her character sheet. • She wants to purchase the Ability 'Learned Eloquence', which costs 1 Silver. • She Notes the group and lets them know. ''' • She makes the necessary changes to her reference sheet information and subtracts that amount from the number listed next to 'Silvers' on her character sheet description, and lists 'Learned Eloquence' next to the Abilities. • Any Ability that affects the worth of your Bones (basically points that affect the success of your actions in an RP session) must be marked next to the Bones Per Scene subheading in the reference sheet. '''Example: Bones Per Scene: 5, Willful +2, Additional Forms +2 For more information about Bones, please see the Mechanics section. Be sure to update the Forms section of your description as well with any Forms you acquire. Example: • Autumn acquires the Spirit Form. • She adds it next to the Form subheading. • Because "Human" and "Were" are standard, you do not have list them. • She adds the Form to her reference sheet picture. It is the Player's responsibility to keep their sheets updated. For a list of what you may purchase with your Silvers, check out the Abilities Section! Clan Rankings Each Clan in Silver & Bone are composed of three different ranks. Elder, Alpha, and Member. Becoming an Alpha or an Elder is a somewhat organic process in most cases. The longer a werewolf lives, the more of a reputation they may garner. Likewise, experience and intelligence. They find others going out of their way to respect and follow them, and before they know it, they're leading a Pack, and possibly an entire Clan. Other times, it's simply in who you know and who you impress. Member - A Member is simply that. They are members of specific Clan and are subordinate to Alphas and Elders.Members do not have access to Alpha and Elder Abilities. Alpha - An Alpha is a pack leader of sorts. This has nothing to do with their ability to dominate others, but it may help. Alphas are usually leaders of a Pack within a Clan, a group of handpicked members that may help them with various tasks. Alphas are highly respected, but are subordinate to Elders. They are usually highly experienced individuals, but are sometimes simply very charismatic and intelligent enough to lead or demand respect from other members. If a Member becomes an Alpha, usually by accumulating a Pack, they gain special privilages and even new Abilities. Elder - An Elder is, essentially, an Alpha of an entire Clan. They share this responsibility with other Elders. All other Clan members, including Alphas, and sometimes other Elders, are subordinate to them. They are usually the most powerful and the most experienced of all their Clan. Elders will always be NPCs in Silver & Bone. Unless a significant even has taken place to somehow effect their character, their stats and Abilities remain fixed. Special permission must be given from a mod in order to change anything on NPC's sheet. When creating an Elder, a Player has unlimited Silvers and can select any of the Forms they desire. All within reason, of course. Like a PC, one must consider the Elder's background, history, and personality when selecting Abilities and Forms. Temporarily Unclanned PCs This classification is specifically for PCs who are temporarily not affiliated with any Clan due to being ex-communicated, or just having moved to Chambury and/or is newly turned as of their entry into the group. It is strongly encouraged that the PC become affiliated with a Clan as soon as possible due to the following risks: Risks of being un-clanned: It is highly encouraged that one become affiliated with a Clan as soon as possible upon entering Chambury for the following reasons: 1. Werewolves are territorial. Without a Clan you lack support from a community. You are seen as an outsider. Individuals may hesitate to help you as you are seen as a loner, lacking an identity. 2. Un-clanned werewolves are often new werewolves that have no control over their animal-selves. Many view this as dangerous as without a Clan, they may lack mentorship and thus protection. This can make them a prime target for hunters. 3. You may face harrassment from other Clans. The Cino and Lycaon (if you strike their fancy) may try to kidnap/recruit you. The Ulfhednar may bully you. The Versipellis might coerce you. 4. You miss out on Clan Abilities and joining a Pack/Order. Alternate Characters * You cannot use the Silvers or Bones of one character on another. * Please no were-fish (such as sharks) or were-insects (such as bees, roaches, etc.). Also, no dinosaurs or mythical creatures or Pokemon. No herbivores such as deer, bison, ducks, cows, bulls, etc. * For information on creating specific types of were-beasts (such as were-reptiles and avians) please see the Werewolves and You section!!! * After creating a Common werespecies character upon first joining the group, you may now create a character from either the Uncommon list of species or Rare species list if you pay 5 Silvers out of a character's stash. See below for more information on this. * This new character still follow all the same rules as werewolves with respect to their species. For example: You make a weretiger. She has digitigrade legs, a tail, a head that's more beast than human, etc. Among her Pack/Pride (if you so wish to call it). Her wagging tail does not mean she is happy. * When creating a new character of another were-species, please keep in mind their animal's respective origins and behaviors. * You may also make NPCs any time after submitting your initial character sheet. You must have made at least one playable character from the Common list of werespecies in order to create an NPC. Regarding werespecies, NPCs follow the same rules as PCs. Uncommon werespecies NPCs require that the player has at least one Common werespecies character active in the group. Same with those wanting to create an NPC that is of a Rare species. Additionally, Rare species creation requires the Player pay 5 Silvers from a PC's stash. "Nearly Playable Characters" or NPCs * The term 'NPC' stands for Nearly Playable Character. Some of these characters are indeed being played by their owners in RP sessions here at SnB, but unlike their other characters, do not 'grow'. Their stats remain fixed, and are mostly for providing some Deus Ex Machina for RP sessions or 'props' for your Art Challenges. When creating an NPC please think carefully about what kinds of Abilities and Forms you want to give them as they cannot be changed without special permission from the admins. * Most NPCs are elders of various Clans, human characters, or other 'Final Boss' type characters. * You may also make NPCs any time after submitting your initial character sheet. You must have made at least one playable, Common species, character in order to create an NPC. * When creating an NPC character, you may give them any and all Abilities or Forms you wish except for Clan and/or Order Abilities they are not a part of, or for a Form they do not have. * You can give your NPC any and all Abilities associated with a Form they have. * NPC character sheets are identical to a normal character sheet. All the same information is required, except that the Abilities and Forms they were created with do not change, and they do not earn Silvers. As such, when first creating your NPC, you do not need Silvers to buy Forms or Abilities for them. * You cannot spend Silvers or Bones on an NPC in order to purchase an Ability or Form. Bones and Silvers are limited to the character that earned them. In other words, the character that was the main focus of an Art/Written Challenge. * Humans may be associated with a Clan, but do not count as a member. Human NPCs DO NOT receive Abilities or Forms and CANNOT join an Order. * Please see each NPCs' Character Use section of their bio for more information on the use of that specific character. * NPCs have their own folder! Please do not put them in their Clan folders. * You must have made at least one playable character from the Common list of werespecies in order to create an NPC. Regarding werespecies, NPCs follow the same rules as PCs. Uncommon werespecies NPCs require that the player has at least one Common werespecies character active in the group. Same with those wanting to create an NPC that is of a Rare species. Additionally, Rare species creation requires the Player pay 5 Silvers from a PC's stash. Common, Uncommon, and Rare Shapeshifters This section contains lists of different categories of werespecies based on the frequency in which they appear in the world of SnB. As a general rule of thumb, werespecies tend to hail from places where their real life counterparts may be found. Werecrocodiles, for example, are far more likely to be found in places where actual crocodiles live such as Africa or South America. Siberian weretigers might originate in Russia. Exceptions can be made considering how people travel and migrate, but it is something to consider when making your character. NOTE: Werereptiles and snakes are most likely to be found in southern or tropical climates and will have difficulty acclimating to life up north in Canada. Be prepared to have them be uncomfortable often. Even if they're technically endothermic like a mammal, they still have an aversion to the cold as their scaly bodies aren't very good at holding in heat. ] Common Werespecies Players can make any species from this list upon first joining the group. You no longer have to create a wolf character first. It can be any species from this list. * Wolf (Most species of wolf unless otherwise noted. I.E. Maned Wolf.) * Coyote * Red Fox * Grey Fox * Tiger (Most species of tiger unless otherwise noted.) * African Lion * Leopard * Wild Cat (these basically resemble house cats and are the only werespecies that you could potentially base on the look of a domesticated animal, e.g. calico coloration.) * Cougar/Puma * South American Jaguar Uncommon Werespecies Players can only make these after first making a Common species character. We ask that players give more thought to the origins of these types of characters. Be creative! Given the uniqueness of these species, consider the countries or cultures they might hail from. If you're unsure, feel free to ask other players or the mods for inspiration! * Hawk (Any species) * Common (Northern) Raven * Common Crow * Lynx (Any species) * Bobcat (Any species) * African Wild Dog * Rat (Any species or breed) * Dingo * African (Spotted) Hyena * Jackal * Wolverine * Grizzly Bear * Black Bear Rare Werespecies These are the only species that are technically locked behind a paywall. You MUST have a Common species character as well as pay 5 Silver out of a character's stash in order to make one of this species. '''Again, we ask that you be creative and be more thorough with these kinds of species' backgrounds. Consider the countries or cultures they might hail from. If you're unsure, feel free to ask other players or the mods for inspiration! * European Badger * North American Badger * Honey Badger * Weasel (Any species) * Wild Boar * Owl (Any species) * Falcon (Any species) * Raccoon * North American Oppossum * Bat (Any species) * Eagle (Any species) * Polar Bear * Arctic Fox * Snake (Any species) * Reptile (Any species) * Ocelot * Clouded Leopard * Snow Leopard * Tanuki (raccoon dog) * Striped Hyena * Maned Wolf '''If you want to make an fully fledged NPC - one that has a reference sheet and established background, etc. - the same rules apply. You must first have a Common species character in the group. If you want a Rare species character, you must pay 5 Silver and already have a character in the group. We want these species to remain rare after all. If you wish to create a character that is a werespecies not currently found on this list, please note the mods so that we may work out details. Please be aware that we are currently not allowing strict herbivorous werespecies characters at this time! Getting Started With Your Submissions * Because written submissions carry the same weight as visual art ones, we expect the same amount of effort to go into them. * Written submissions are to be no less than 1500 words. * Labeling of written submissions is the same for both writer and artist. * Written submissions go into the same gallery folders as visual. Some Important Things To Remember # You have 10 Silvers to spend on that character's Abilities. # Some Abilities, such as At-Will Shifting, Regeneration, and Trade-Off do not require Silvers to obtain. # You may spend 2 Silvers on purchasing a Form that the character may have had prior to joining the group. Please also provide an explanation for the form whether through a Note to the group or when you submit your character sheet to the group. # If a character pre-joins a Clan outside of Chambury, they may do so for free and select one free Clan ability. If they complete the Clan Entry challenge after their character becomes active in the group/in Chambury, they may take an additional free Clan Ability, as well as a Silver for completing that challenge. # If a character technically already has an Ability but cannot afford to officially purchase it with a Silver, they may "pretend" to have this ability in informal RP - such as on the forum. In an RP event with GM present, however, they may not be able to use this Ability. So, still choose wisely when you first make your PC. ---- Step 1. Submit character ref sheet. Label as "Silver and Bone - (your character's name)". Step 2. Submit your Clan Entry Challenge. Label it like the following: (Clan)-Entry-(Name of Character) ''' Examples: Versi-Entry-Autumn Ulf-Entry-Jonas Lyc-Entry-Seiberling '''Step 3. Select your first Clan Ability by checking out the list of Clan Abilities under your Clan's section. (Should be right under the Clan Entry and Exit Challenges. The first one in the list does not cost any Silvers - it is Free and mandatory after joining. All other Clan Abilities and augment ranks must be purchased like any other ability. However, you cannot purchase another Clan's Ability. REMINDER: If you switch Clans you will keep any Abilities and Augment Ranks you have paid for! Free ones will not follow you to another Clan! Step 4.'''Don't forget that you earned a Silver by doing your challenge! Add it to your stack o' Silvers in your ref sheet or spend it on another Ability or Augment Rank. '''Step 5. From here, you can do a Form challenge to unlock a new Form, complete some General Challenges to gain more Silvers and purchase more Abilities, or participate in RPs. Category:Character Creation Category:Gameplay